


Arts and Crafts

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Feelings, M/M, cinnachild, cute nerds, demon dads, just fluff, precious children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adjusting to life with a kid is hard, even harder when you like the guy who is also the dad of the kid. But when the kid wants to play, who are you to disobey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arts and Crafts

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe now god will forgive me for my sins

When Dante woke up that morning, the bed was cold.

Last night had been wonderful, and Nero (Despite his protests) had decided to snuggle into the bed with Dante because Tiresias, with his big light blue unseeing eyes and bright smile, had asked him to. In his own special way, of course. He had gently tugged on Nero’s jacket, and then pointed at Dante and then the bed, then making the sign for ‘Sleep’. Nero’s ears had turned red rather fast, and Dante couldn’t help but let a small smirk appear on his face.

“It’s what the kid wants. Let’s snuggle, Nero.”

They hadn’t talked about what the potential dangers of having a hybrid of the both of them around the shop, or what he might grow up to be. Right now, everyone was enjoying the calm before the inevitable storm. Tiresias knew nothing about the hurricane that was his existence, and simply wanted what all little kids wanted: Cuddles and love. Who was Dante to deny such a perfect chance to see a sleeping Nero again?

After much grumbling and pajama changing (Nero left the room, giving Dante no chances to peek), they both lay in the bed, Tiresias in the middle and already dozing off with the two adults surprisingly not far behind. But now, everything was cold and quiet, and Dante was grumpy and hungry. Hm. Maybe there was some pizza left in the fridge. He stood up and shuffled out of the room, and just as he got to the stairs, he heard a loud crash. His pace soon increased at the sound of Nero sounding frantic (“Oh god oh god”) and when he kicked open the kitchen door, he had to stop a moment and take in the scene.

The first thing that hit him was the scent of breakfast. Not shitty pizza, but real eggs and bacon and biscuits and _oh god how did he not know Nero could cook_. The person in question was wearing an apron and holding an egg-covered child who papped Nero with the egg yolk, staining porcelain cheeks with its warm yellowish colour. Though it looked a little strange on someone’s face, Dante suddenly felt hungry. He strode over to the teenager and gently ran his tongue up the smooth skin, feeling it twitch and shiver under the muscle and pulled away, licking his lips. “Not bad, not bad. Runny eggs are the best, right Nero?” When all he received back was a poorly concealed swear, he smiled again and watched Tiresias toddle over to him, in which he picked the little one up. “Hey, buddy. What do you want to do today?”

“He said this morning he wants to paint.” Nero mumbled, picking up the broken plate pieces and throwing them away, face still red from the previous licking it had received. “If I go buy some paint and some more silverware, we should be able to still paint and pay the rent. It’s been easier since Lady and Trish got together and became aunts. They can’t handle not helping out with him.” His face softened slightly at that and he pulled the apron off, setting it on a hook Dante never noticed before by the entrance to the kitchen. “I’ll be back. Watch him.”

“Yeah yeah, I gotcha.” The elder hunter grumbled, shaking his head and bouncing Tiresias in his arms. Though he was a seven year old, he was still so small, so easily carried that nobody could help but do so. When Dante heard the door shut, he sighed and gently carried Tiresias into the main office, placing him on the desk and examining the muted giggling child. “What do you wanna do until we can paint, Tir?” the nickname felt strange on his tongue, but he certainly didn’t mind the shorter version of his name. Sometimes he had trouble pronouncing it, though Nero did it flawlessly. The boy smiled at him softly and pulled out an expo marker and a small whiteboard from the desk. Since Tiresias couldn’t speak that often, they used whiteboards and multicoloured markers for mood. Since it was a bright yellow, it was hard to read but it said simply, ‘tv’.

Dante grinned. “A child of my own tastes. Quality. C’mon, let’s go to the bathroom and clean you up, then we can watch as much as you want until Nero comes back. Okay?” When he received a nod, he picked up the small cinnamon roll and proceeded to clean his face and take him to the TV room they installed for him. It wasn’t until noon that Nero came back, Tiresias already down the steps and racing to grab onto his leg.

“I’ve got the paint!” Nero called, and Dante came down the stairs, having changed into just some black jeans and a grey muscle shirt, fitting well on his torso. Feeling himself staring, Nero looked down at Tiresias and gently handed him the paint, in which he grabbed it immediately and began to open them, only stopping when Nero rushed to tell him they needed paper first. After a moment of pouting and gentle rustling, the entire floor was covered with paper, and the paint was left in the center. Nero managed to write the colours on the cans in Braille so Tiresias could find his own colours by himself and to give him that freedom to choose whatever he wanted.

Not even five minutes had passed when two colours (orange and yellow) had been toppled over by Dante, Tiresias had gotten paint on the walls and on Nero (Blue), and Nero had accidentally dipped his entire right hand in purple, leaving little drip marks all over the papers. Dante had laughed, so nero flicked paint at him which resulted in a full blown paint war, colours splattering all over the place from the two reasonable adults(?) in the room, Tiresias finally having calmed down and drawing little swirls of red and blue and white, mixing them with a happy little smile on his face. This went on for several hours, even Nero loosening up and painting small flowers on the corner of a sheet while Dante just kept making different kinds of hand-prints on the paper until he stopped.

“Hey, Nero. Tir. Come here.”

The child quickly wandered over, hands still dripping, and Nero soon came, although more cautiously. When the eldest grabbed the last clean sheet, he put it separate and gently dunked his left hand in red, pressing his palm against the paper and letting the crimson colour take his shape. He gently pulled his hand back and gestured for Nero to do the same. “But with your right hand. And in blue.”

Most of the purple was gone from his hand, but Nero still looked at it warily. The soft glowing was still unwelcome to him, though he was getting better at accepting it as a part of him. A clean hand rested on his forearm, and he jerked. Dante watched him.

“It’s beautiful. Come on, I’ll help you.”

He gently dipped Nero’s hand into the lapis lazuli paint, watching it drip off slowly and fluidly, and as soon as it slowed, he gently pressed it into the paper, watching the sharp edges take form on the paper and fully form the palm of Nero’s hand, marking the paper. The younger looked almost nervous, but when he pulled his hand away, it was a breathtaking silhouette of his hand, almost glowing like his own. Blinking, he looked at Dante and watched him help Tiresias press both of his little hands into the sheet, probably a lot harder than needed, but when they pulled away, the hands were a swirl of red and blue and white, unable to really tell where one colour started and one ended. They just… blended.

Dante smiled and helped Tiresias write his name on the paper with the paint, wrote his own, and in silent shock, Nero wrote his too. It stung a little bit, but in a good way. “So this is what families do.” He murmured, and Tiresias smiled and papped his face, leaving the swirl on his cheek.

“We’re back!” a voice called, and Dante stiffened.

“Oh god we need to clean up-“

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS???”

Tiresias smiled and began to flick paint at his aunts.

**Author's Note:**

> Lady and Trish made some too, and they hung it in Tiresias' new room when he got it.


End file.
